Peach Pie
by bagelblossom
Summary: "So Lyla, how do you feel about breaking into the Pentagon?" "How do you feel about me breaking your face with my foot" "Okay so you're not totally on board I can work with that" Lyla had simple desires work hard and get good grades. She didn't expect to start having to deal with a certain flirty silver haired guy that can't take a hint all while growing fangs. Quicksilver / OC


Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
…

 **Strangers in the Night - Frank Sinatra**

I was exhausted, I sighed heavily as I dragged the damp cream rag across a sticky worktop. School had been intense with exam season at it's peak. When I wasn't revising I was working, it was another night shift and coffee was the only thing getting me through it.

The Diner was quiet with only a couple of middle aged workers clearly enjoying a break at the diner. Though I relished in the quiet ambience of the restaurant and the smooth tones of Paul Anka's _Diana_ I found myself wincing as the dull pounding of my fingers became more apparent. I peeled off the latex gloves I was wearing to focus on the source of my discomfort. I flexed my hands, the usually healthy fingernails had darkened and looked mottled and infected - a stark contrast to my skin.

I felt my heart race as I continued to inspect my hands. What the hell even is this? You'd think my hands had caught the plague or something. It was near impossible to get an appointment with the school nurse due to flu season but I would definitely need to get it checked out soon.

"You okay Lyla?" questioned the older woman her blonde hair pinned into a bun and bright red lips quirked into a friendly smile.

"Yeah fine thanks, Maria. Wish this shift would go quicker though" I replied swiftly tugging the gloves back onto my hands hiding the revolting sight and flashing the older women a reassuring grin. Maria was amazing, kind as she was humble she was actually a pretty amazing boss.

"Tell me about it kid, I've got the biggest bar of chocolate when this shift has finished" gushed the Maria as she pushed a fresh cup of coffee into my hands.

The chime of the doorbell caught our attention and I resisted the urge groan. My vice like grip on the mug increased and I looked at Marie in an pleading manner. Her expression was one of a mischievous imp and she clucked her tongue. "You can take this one, he looks like a cutie" she giggled (though in my mind it seemed more like a cackle) as she pretended to be busy with sorting cutlery. "Fab" I replied grabbing my pad and pen. "Go forth my loyal employee" she muttered as I passed by her. I snorted and tightened my cream apron quickly switching into waitress mode. I walked over to the now occupied table barely looking at the guy more focused on the pad in my hands.

The quicker I do this order the quicker I can go back to my coffee. Keeping my gaze firmly on the pad in my hands I could hear the customers' fingers thrumming swiftly on the table in an impatient manner. Great another cocky customer who thinks the service is never quick enough.

"Hi welcome to Bonnie's how can I help you today?" I recited attempting to put some energy into my voice yet failing slightly. The reply was silence forcing me to make eye contact with the individual. I soon found myself staring into the eyes of Peter Maximoff.

Well Shit.

"Do I know you?" he questioned his dazed features shifting back into a usual smug confident one. Double crap I didn't mean for his name to slip out.

"Nope nope never met ever, at all, not once, no" I choked out eager to escape his gaze. He slouched back in the seat his eyes taking in my clearly haggard appearance.

"But you know me?" he replied his eyebrow quirking and that smug smile returning. Did I know him? Of course I knew him, lets be honest who didn't? No one ever said Peter Maximoff without the word trouble following not too far behind. He was the classic mix of class clown and troublemaker. We only shared a few classes but luckily due to his lack of attendance and my head down and focus on work attitude our paths never met. I'd heard the stories, oh yes I knew all about his kleptomaniac tendencies and total lack of respect for authoritarian figures but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Nope you just look like a Peter" I chirped flashing a large smile which must of seemed more like a grimace. "So what can I get you?" I continued desperately hoping he would order something and let me leave.

"I look like a Peter?" He chuckled his slouched position becoming even more sprawled as if he was some sort of royalty and I was his personal court jester.

"Yeah, must be the grey hair, you know it's distinguishable"

"You're hair is pink"

"Its actually strawberry blonde" I countered feeling my body flushes in embarrassment.

"Okay peach if you want to be technical"

The tension was palpable I glanced at Maria who looked like the cat who got cream. Deciding to put an end to this verbal tennis match I cleared my throat.

"Right so what can I get you?" I forced out resisting the urge to smack the cocky look off his face.

"Yeah er hm choices choices-" he muttered his eyes glanced at the menu behind the salt and pepper shakers.

"I recommend the-"

"-Peach Pie" he interrupted with a wink. I mentally stopped myself from throwing myself out the window and grunted an 'okay' while writing the order in my most aggressive penmanship.

"And a chocolate milkshake" he added nodding his head.

"Is that everything Sir?" I emphasized the sir hoping he'd get the clue and let me sort his order.

"Yepp" he smiled at me his leg shaking up and down quickly.

I gave him my most passive aggressive grin back and went to get his order. I could of probably cut his cake less aggressively but It did calm me to imagine It was his smug face instead.

I aggressively slammed his plate down on his table along with his milkshake. It gave me some satisfaction to notice him flinch slightly but this was soon masked once again by his fat ego.

"Thanks Sweet cheeks" he purred in what he thought was probably a smooth move but only sent my blood pressure climbing further. I turned away so quickly I nearly gave myself whiplash to get away from the troublemaker.

* * *

About an hour went by and luckily aside from the occasional lingering glances Peter had got the hint and seemed to focus more on his milkshake.

Maria of course thought this was hilarious and continued to throw coy glances at me. The neon lights of the diner ached my eyes and the pain in my fingers hadn't decreased. Overall I was totally done.

"Soooo- when do you get off" a voice spoke to my left. I physically jumped and turned to look at the source of my distress to see Peter leaning against the main diner table looking ahead in what he must of thought was an edgy look.

"Not for a while" I murmured pretending to be nonchalant. Perhaps if I could discourage his attention he would get bored and find a new toy.

"You can go now if you want sweetie" spoke Maria from a couple of tables away. She seemed to not notice the table she was cleaning was already clean thus not even hiding her interest. Subtle Marie.

I nearly choked on my own spit to be honest when she said that and had to cover up a pained cough. "Wha-what?!" I spluttered out my eyes looking at her in a wild manner urging her to frankly zip it.

"Mmhmm you can go now you've worked hard enough, off you pop home now get some rest" she chirped a commanding hand on her hip.

"Great I'll walk you home" Peter chirped up ignoring my wild eyes and white knuckles. Usually Maria would drive me home at the end of a shift but since she was evidently throwing me to the wolves I clearly had no choice.

"Sure Thanks" I sighed in defeat I quickly went into the back and grabbed my coat. Huffing as I buttoned it up I shouted a bye to Maria I swiftly grabbed Peters jacket and aggressively tugged. "C'mon lets go" I muttered avoiding Peters wide eyes and stumble as he followed me.

The air was cold and I found myself resisting the urge to shiver. It had only just turned October and I was already wishing for summer to return. The walk home was mostly silent. The only noise being the odd car that passed and the rustle of raccoons searching through bins. I desperately hoped he couldn't hear my wheezing as I walked at my quickest pace, him of course matching my steps with relative ease. I caught him glancing at me a couple of times and hesitating to speak, obviously my straight forward glaring hinted I didn't want to talk. Before long we were stood outside of my house, the porch light remained on knowing my parents expected me home this late. My heart warmed at the thought of knowing my bed and bunny slippers were so close. True love.

"So this is me so er thanks I guess" I spoke with the underlying hint for him to leave. Yeah thanks I guess considering I wasn't really left with much choice.

"Cool" he grinned his eyes bright with mirth and hands tucked in a horrendous silver jacket.

"Well…bye" I turned around and went to go up the steps to my house when I heard him quickly inhale and shout.

"I actually hate Peach pie"

What? That stopped me in my tracks. I looked over my shoulder at him to see him nervously rubbing the back of his neck looking at the cement steps I was stood on.

"But you ordered it?" I questioned my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Y-yeah" He sighed "Stupid huh" he chuckled looking at me.

The silence continued for a few minutes and he turned away to begin his journey home.

"Well you should try our apple pie next time" I called the words leaving my mouth without permission.

He froze and swiftly turned back round to stare into my brown eyes.

"Next time?" he questioned a teasing tone clear in his voice.

I felt my body heat up and heart begin to race.

"Or not, whatever" I snapped rushing into my house. Sadly I didn't shut my door fast enough to avoid hearing the chuckle that left his mouth.

I lightly ran up the stairs of my house and threw my bag and coat onto my bed. The action probably more aggressive than I meant it to be. I swiftly entered the bathroom ready to put this day to rest and get ready for bed. The only thoughts I could muster while brushing my teeth were simply. Stupid Peter. Stupid Pie. Stupid smile. Stupid.

I washed my hands and cleansed my face all the while thinking of ways to avoid him at the diner or school. I had to admit though his presence had been one of annoyance he had distracted me from the length of the shift and the pain in my fingers.

Yeah an annoying but a welcome distraction. "Stupid" I murmured knowing that at least I could relax now. My bed was extremely close and my pyjamas felt like the softest cotton. Yes no more stress I reached my quota of the day. It was then when I looked down at the porcelain bowl of the sink I found that one of my nails had fallen off.

Shit.


End file.
